


space

by lovepolaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiyoomi is in love, M/M, One Shot, SakuAtsu, teeniest tiniest bit of angst, vulnerable atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepolaris/pseuds/lovepolaris
Summary: Realizing he was falling in love with Atsumu wasn’t as earth shaking as he thought it would be, instead it was a gentle ride, like the universe had Kiyoomi and was just nudging him along to where he belonged most. Like coming home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	space

Technically speaking, it was Komori’s fault.

Komori had sent Kiyoomi a tiktok that afternoon and said, “You should prank Atsumu with this,” 

It was a video of someone taking the spacebar off from their keyboard and then asking for space from their boyfriend, just to see their reaction. 

The guy in the video made it seem like he was devastated and started to convince his boyfriend how space was something useful for the both of them, how it could help them grow, something they _needed_. The guy’s boyfriend in the video got down on his knees and asked him what was wrong and if they could fix it, that was when he took out their keyboard and told his partner that he needed “space” to finish his work. The guy in the video bursts out in giggles as his boyfriend aggressively peppers him with kisses.

The prank, Kiyoomi thinks, is dumb but amusing.

He plays with the thought of doing it and deems it harmless enough to give it a shot. Sakusa can almost hear Atsumu’s whines already if he strains his ears, so he decides he’ll do it on their next day off.

Him and Atsumu have been dating for a good 9 months now. Years upon years of being rivals to teammates to friends, all finally bubbling over and getting them here. As lovers. And Kiyoomi, despite his lack of enthusiasm when asked about it, is utterly and irrevocably, in love with the setter.

Sunday comes rolling in and by 1 P.M. Kiyoomi has everything set, his phone is placed somewhere inconspicuous, half hidden behind one of his many cacti. He draws in a deep breath and then calls for his boyfriend “Atsumu? Can you come here real quick? It’s important.” 

“Yes, my love,” Atsumu singsongs as he enters their bedroom and once he sees the sombre look on Kiyoomi’s face his smile immediately vanishes, “What’s wrong? Babe? Are you hurt anywhere?” Atsumu spitfires.

Kiyoomi steels himself and tries his best not to fall out of character, “Atsumu… Iㄧ” he stops and takes a deep breath.

“Omi?” Atsumu prods, voice gentle.

“Atsumu, I think I need space.” He breathes, avoiding eye contact with Atsumu.

A second passes and Kiyoomi braces himself for Atsumu’s loud voice, a whine, a yell, any outburst of sorts.

Another second passes, and then another.

Silence.

“Oh,” comes Atsumu’s voice and Kiyoomi whips his head at how tiny he sounds. “Oh, yeah… Okay, I understand Omi.” Atsumu continues.

“Tsum Iㄧ” Kiyoomi starts but he’s quickly cut off by a soft whimper by Atsumu.

“It’s okay Omi, you don’t have to explain. I know I can be too much at times and that I get on your nerves a lot… i’m actually quite surprised you’ve stayed this long Omi.” Atsumu says voice cracking in the middle, effectively breaking Kiyoomi’s heart with it.

Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu and knows that the setter is trying to hold back his tears and he hates it, hates how the setter’s lower lip is starting to tremble and how his hands are clenched into fists. “Fuck, No, Tsumu sorry I justㄧ” 

“Omi-kun, just tell me at least... What did I do wrong? It was me right?” Atsumu says so softly, voice so tiny that Kiyoomi’s heart breaks. “I promised you Omi, I promised you i’d give this my all, give _you_ my all. I’m sorry Omi, i’m so sorry.” he continues and with each word that comes out of Atsumu’s mouth he’s curling in on himself more and more.

Kiyoomi thinks he’s never seen Atsumu look this small. 

“Tsumu, baby listen to me. Fuck, Atsumu it was a joke. It was a prank, Motoya sent me this video he saw on the internet and told me it’d be funny if I did it on you. Baby, i’m so sorry, i’m such an idiot, baby.” Kiyoomi says as he rushes to stand up and pull Atsumu close to hold him.

“Omi-omi? You’re not breaking up with me?” Atsumu says as he looks up at Kiyoomi, eyes looking vulnerable.

Kiyoomi knows that Hell freezing over was more likely than him letting Atsumu go, and so he says just as such.

“No, Atsumu, I’m not breaking up with you. I love you, I love you so much.” He says as he presses a kiss to Atsumu’s cheeks.

“Omi,” Atsumu whimpers, clutching on to his shirt “I thought you were going to, everyone always leaves me in the end I thought ‘Ah, he’s finally had enough of me’ and Omi I don’t want to be the one to tie you down or anything. Whatever makes you happy, I’ll choose that too. I love you too much Omi-omi.” his boyfriend continues, voice muffled by his sweatshirt.

“Atsumu, I love you.” Kiyoomi says, and when Atsumu looks up he sees the same expression Kiyoomi has whenever they’re in a game and he’s preparing for a serve. 

The same passion and something more, something that’s solely for Atsumu. 

For the rest of the night Kiyoomi doesn’t part with Atsumu for longer than 3 minutes. He’s always either holding his hand or cuddling him. Pressing kisses to whichever part of Atsumu he can reach. Whispering I love yous and praise.

Realizing he was falling in love with Atsumu wasn’t as earth shaking as he thought it would be, instead it was a gentle ride, like the universe had Kiyoomi and was just nudging him along to where he belonged most. Like coming home.

Sometimes when Kiyoomi chances a glance at Atsumu, fondness just comes flooding in his chest, it makes him want to eat his own fist.

Being in love with Atsumu made all of the cliches Kiyoomi has read or seen valid. 

Kiyoomi thinks about how easily Atsumu accomodated him, how easily he adjusted to Kiyoomi’s quirks. Atsumu, ever loving and ever patient when it came to Kiyoomi. It made his chest hurt.

Was it possible that you loved someone so much it made your chest physically ache? Because Kiyoomi knows for sure that was what was happening right at the moment.

There was a consistent warmth in Kiyoomi’s chest that burned even hotter whenever Atsumu was present, slowly encompassing all of his being. Spreading from his chest, down to the tips of his toes, and to the crown of his head. 

Being with Atsumu felt like a dream, it felt like the sun rose for him so he could witness Atsumu submerged in golden light in the wee hours of the morning. It felt like Kiyoomi’s world would stop, just to let him watch and take his fill.

Being with Atsumu made his good days better and bad days tolerable, he felt like he was walking on air and he has no intentions on coming back to earth. Not when it’s _this._

Kiyoomi thinks he would go to the ends of the earth and back just to keep this, to keep Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi chances a glance at Atsumu, asleep next to him and thinks about how his and Atsumu’s paths have been intertwined for so long, only for the knots to become tighter and tighter. And frankly speaking Kiyoomi can’t imagine a life without Atsumu anymore, so he says to himself “this one is going to hurt.” The prospect of losing Atsumu sending a pang to his chest. 

That’s why when Kiyoomi presses a kiss to Atsumu's forehead, he whispers a promise to the universe.

A promise to take care and love Atsumu, on his good days and on his bad days— _especially_ during his bad days. He promises that he won't ever hurt him intentionally— he knows it's impossible, they, like most couples do will have their fair share of fights and bumps but he sure will do his damned hardest to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is basically my first (official) attempt at writing so pls be gentle  
> i just wanted atsumu to be babied and reassured that he is loved so so so loved by kiyoomi heheh
> 
> if u ever read this, thank u :)


End file.
